


Losing John

by Wubberduckzilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wubberduckzilla/pseuds/Wubberduckzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has rekindled his 'friendship' with The Woman, not realising the effects it would have on his long-time friend John. Despite the warnings given by many others he persists seeing miss Adler destroying John in the process...<br/>Post-Reichenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-----------John's POV-----------  
I gripped the paper tighter as I tried to block out the feminine giggling coming from the couch. I couldn't help but sneak a look at what they were doing and immediately wished I hadn't : she was sitting next to Sherlock, practically straddling his leg as she leant over, revealing a good deal of cleavage as she whispered in his ear, far to close to be considered acceptable. 

Her lips were pulled up in a seductive smirk as she traced patterns on his chest.   
Her.   
The Woman.   
Irene Adler. 

I felt the dull spark in my chest turn into a fiery monster at the small smile tugging on the side of Sherlock's lips. He turned his face towards her and whispered back. She blushed and even from here I could see her rubbing herself on him.  

I stood up and collected my coat before heading to the door. I have a parting glance to see Sherlock's head thrown back as Irene attacked his neck. She suddenly stopped and twisted round to give me a smirk before mouthing 'shoo doggy'. 

I restrained myself from snarling at her and spun around out of the door but not before I heard her give a loud and exaggerated moan. 

\--------------Sherlock's POV------  
I sighed as I drummed my nails on the dull and scratched handle of the wooden bench I was sat on. I checked my phone for the time and growled under my breath. Mycroft was late. I looked round as I heard the sharp clack of Mycroft's leather shoes and umbrella. I scowled at him before drawling ''Don't worry Mycroft, it's ok I have all the time on the world. It's not like I have to be anywhere.''

He merely shook his head as he finally reached me. ''Oh Sherlock, I'm sure your whore can last awhile without your... Delightful company.''    
I glared at him before snapping ''Shut up Mycroft! That's none of your concern!''  
'' Oh but I'm afraid it is Sherlock. That... Woman is a serious threat to national security. She's a snake who uses her 'charms' to get her way. This little escapade your on will end in pain... If you're not careful you'll loose the only thing you care about. Or rather cares about you. Though I think that care is greatly misplaced.''

I frowned in confusion. ''What're you talking about?'' He glared at me in return.   
''John, Sherlock! You do still remember who that is right? The man that has always stood by you, even when all others believed you to be a fraud he defended you! When you 'died' it nearly tore him apart! Do you know what his nightly ritual was?! It was pointing a gun at his head for godssake!'' i froze in shock and disbelief. John? Strong reliable John?

Mycroft sighed. ''You're going to drive him away you do realise that right. You're going to do it to get a leg over. You're my little brother Sherlock. You always will be. But I admire John greatly. If you continue on this path it will destroy him. And I will never forgive you.'' At this point he began to walk away, never breaking stride. He paused and turned to me. ''I think you should know... Moriarty's alive. I received a text from him warning to and i quote 'keep a close a close eye on darling Johnny-boy. Lest I steal him away from you ;) JM'. I believe that Moriarty is going to try to take John, and you treating him like furniture isn't going to help.'' 

I leapt up with a growl. ''I have not been treating John like that! What a ridiculous accusation! John's a big boy I'm sure he'll manage.''

Mycroft's parting words struck me like a blow ''oh Sherlock. Haven't you realised it yet? John loves you. '' with that he turned and walked away, while say back down in shock. 

\-------------------------------------  
A shark smile smile grew, illuminated by the glow of the monitors surrounding him. On one screen a man in a three-piece suit strolled away from a tall man in a long coat. On another a shorter man sat in his office staring at nothing. The man reached out and gently stroked the screen as the short but powerfully built man sighed and walked out the office. ''Don't worry darling... You'll be with me soon enough... And you'll never have to think of Sherlock Holmes again!'' The Irish tilting voice echoed creepily through the sparsely decorated room. A disturbed giggle turned into full blown laughter as the man shot the screen with a close-up of high cheek bones and impossibly slate eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

\---------------John-------------  
I absently rubbed my eyes as I wandered down the bustling London street. People rushed passed, taxi horns blared and children cried. A normal London day. The wind was harsh and biting causing people to duck their heads down in a stubborn attempt to escape the cold. I merely stuck my hands in my coat pockets, feeling the worn but still soft fabric inside brush my fingers. As I turned a corner the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I was being watched... I could feel it. 

I subtlety turned my head this way and that, looking for anything or anyone suspicious. My eye was caught by a man leaning against and alley wall. His coat collar was turned up against the cool air and his gloved hands were rolling up a cigarette. His face was mostly in shadow, apart from his eyes, which i realised with caution, we're following me. 

As our eyes met he lit his cigarette and pushed off the wall. As he headed towards me I recognised his features with a jolt. Same stubble, same strong jaw. The best sniper in the British army. Dishonourable discharge. 

Colonel Sebastian Moran. 

\-------------------------------------  
The shadowed man leant closer to the monitor, watching a bustling street in London's heart. A wild grim spread on his face as he watched his prey head towards his hunting dog. He picked up his sleek phone and dialled a number he knew off by heart. As soon as he heard the phone awnsered he spoke. 

''Sebastian! He's heading straight towards you! Be prepared!'' His usual sing-song voice was a low and dangerous snarl.   
''Yes boss.'' The man called sebastian replied.   
''If you mess this up you won't be coherent or alive enough to regret your mistake!'' the man's eyes burned with a deadly rage as he surveyed the screen before him.   
Sebastian looked straight at the CCTV camera before nodding and returning his gaze to his prey. 

The man leant back with a smile too wide for his face. This was it. 

\----------------------John----------------  
As Sebastian headed towards me I reached into my waistband for the gun I always kept there, curtesy of Sherlock's 'friends'. As he got within ten foot of me I heard a car pull up behind me. Apparently Sebastian had heard it too as he began to push past those walking by in an attempt to get to me. I turned and saw it to be a sleek black car, practically oozing 'don't even look at me' and surprise, found Mycroft sitting in the backseat.   
''Do hurry up John,'' he drawled. ''I do believe that man is here to kidnap you.'' I heard Sebastian curse as he doubled his attempts to reach me. 

With a glance backwards I do e in the car, the door clicking shut behind me. As we pulled away I looked out the window to see Sebastian glaring after us, the end of his cigarette glowing a sharp red. 

\--------------------------------  
The man leapt forward with a feral snarl, slamming his hands in the desk. How dare that meddling Holmes interfere! With growl he stabbed Sebastian's number in and raged at him. ''You utter and complete idiot Sebastian! How dare you let him get away, least of all with Holmes! I swear to god Moran I will scald your face off and feed it piece by fucking piece to dogs! It was so simple! How could you of fucked it up! The Iceman will have him under observation constantly!''

Sebastian was silent for a minute. ''Boss, I won't bother apologising because you'd cut my tongue out for trying to make excuses. Mycroft must've known this would happen. Perhaps he isn't as blind to John's pain as we'd previously thought.'' Sebastian's voice was low and measured. 

The man sighed in annoyance. ''Fine! We'll try again at a later date! But make no mistake Sebby... When I finally get darling John I'll spirit him away to somewhere no one will ever find him... Not Mycroft nor that ungrateful bastard Sherlock. He'll be all mine! Return and we shall decide how best to proceed.'' By now the man's voice had become soft and lilting once more. ''Do not fail me next time Moran... Or I'll send your head to sweet Johnny-boy as a gift!''  
''I will not fail, Moriarty.'' Came Sebastian's reply. 

Moriarty hung up before murmuring ''Good... Good."

\-----------John---------  
"What's going on Mycroft!" I snapped. "Why the hell was Sebastian bloody Moran after me!" Mycroft merely sat observing me, his  expression unreadable. "Just say something!" I cried in frustration. 

"I'm so sorry John." He finally murmured. My eyebrows drew together in confusion. Before I could ask him what he meant he carried on, "John, how long have you been sleeping at Sarah's?"

"What does it matter to you?" I asked, weariness creeping into my voice.  
 Mycroft sighed and shifted slightly before murmuring, "It's about Sherlock..." As he said this his eyes shifted and I realised he was hiding something from me. 

"What about him?" I murmured, my eyes downcast. I jumped when Mycroft rather reluctantly out his hand on my knee.   
"He's destroying you John, and what's even worse is he doesn't even realise he's doing it. I... Can tolerate you and even... Like you're company and-"  
"And what?!" I snarled, "get rid of Irene? Like you'd do that to your little brother! And yet again I'm no ones first priority! I'm not even suprised anymore! I just don't care! So fuck Sherlock and fuck you!"

I threw open the car, making the brakes screech as the driver hit the brakes. I leapt out as Mycroft shouted my name. As I ran I thought 'god I'm so tired...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know John's a really strong character but him breaking down shows how much he values Sherlock and their friendship but that's also what's tearing him apart. Sherlock isn't as much a douche as I'm making him out to be, he's just so focused on Irene that he's not noticing John. Don't worry he's gonna get what he deserves. Wubberduckzilla


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

\-------------Moriarty------------  
I twirled around the lusciously decorated room, my eyes trained on the attractive morsel tied to the silk sheeted bed. His eyes, wide in fear, followed me as I spun around and around. His sobs were muffled by the scarlet satin gag in his mouth. His body was covered by a thin sheen of sweat and trembled, making the leather binds around his ankles and his wrists rattle. John's binds would be made of the finest silk so they wouldn't mar his beautiful skin. I hmmmmed in thought and slowly approached him, head cocked like a curious bird. 

This man was similar to John in his looks. Short brown hair, blue eyes, well built body. But he didn't come close to the real thing. His eyes were too light, too free and innocent, lacking the scarred and worn edge of a hardened soldier. His body was free of scars... Well that I hadn't made. However his pathetic snivelling and pleading set him apart, lower, than the dear doctor. John would've fought with every inch of his delectable body, showing that tough and fearless side of him tht gave me goosebumps... Of course dearest John wouldn't be so badly hurt... And he would be experiencing FAR more pleasure. The mere thought of John tied to the bed, flushed, pleading with need nearly made me groan aloud. My lovely daydream was interrupted when the pathetic lump of flesh on the bed moaned in pain. 

A wave of fury washed over me and with a snarl I slapped him. Why couldn't this be John! Lovely, loyal John! I was overcome by a haze of red and I was dimly aware of grabbing his throat, and squeezing. His sobs were cut off, his body bucked and strained. I felt cartilage beneath my fingers crack and finally give way. 

I sat back and took a a deep breath. My impatience at possessing John had made my focus slip. Again. Sebby would not be happy. I pushed myself of the body, feeling the bed creak as I did so. I sighed as I noticed my... Activities had creased my Westwood suit. That was why I don't like getting my hands dirty. I hate to look anything other than impeccable. 

A soft knock brought my attention to the door. ''Come in Sebby!" I called. He strolled in with barely a glance at the corpse on the bed. 

"Looks like Watson." He murmured. I sighed in irritation.   
"Well of course he does Sebby! I need something to stand in for him until I get him!" I snapped in reply. Honestly, normal people are so dull! "I hope all is going to plan this time Sebastian." My voice became cold and I focused my gaze on him. 

He met my eyes evenly and replied, "Of course boss. There will be no slip ups this time I assure you. Your plan will be carried out to the letter." His face practically shone sincerity. 

"It better had Sebastian. I want him with me by tonight. Is the safe house ready?" I growled at him. 

"Yes sir. Your finest and most loyal guards are ready. We have isolated Watson from the Holmes brothers and I'm sure they won't be in time to intercept." He spoke in a controlled way, his voice steady even as his fingers tapped on this side. In need of a cigarette then. 

"But..." He faded out as though unsure how to proceed. " I've looked at his psychiatrist's notes and well... He appears to be... suicidal. I'm concerned he may try something before we intervene." 

I snorted with laughter. "Oh Sebby you do make me laugh! He is going to try and kill himself that's why I picked tonight! During his recovery he'll be vulnerable and will rely on me! How better to tempt him away from Sherlock than to make him believe that Sherlock doesn't care, which Sherlock has succeeded in all by himself! Well, with a little help from that whore Adler... When John has adapted I'll let him decide how best to dispose of her! It'll be like an anniversary present! Ohhhh I'm soooooooo excited! Soon I'll have him all to myself! And I get to crush that ungrateful bastard in the process!" I giggled and twirled past him. 

"C'mon Sebby! Time to get this show on the road!" 

\----------------John-----------   
I slammed the door and rested against it panting. Damn Mycroft! Trying to lie to me so I'd stay with Sherlock. I was so sick of living for someone else. At least at one point that would of been ok because I was all he had, was all he cared about.  But now Sherlock had 'the Woman' to take care of him... In ways he'd never allow me to. Speaking of whom..."Naww! Poor doggy been kicked out by his master?" That sickly sweet voice could belong to no one but Her. 

Sure enough as I turned to the side there she was, in a low cut top, easily exposing the multiple love bites that covered  the majority of her neck. Her slick hair pulled back into a loose bun, with a few tendrils hanging free, framing her sharp face. "What do you want Adler!" I spat.   
"Tut tut naughty doggy! Growling at guests will get you a stay in the dog house!" She mocked, her red painted lips drawn up in a sneer. I drew myself up to my full height (though it wasn't much of a difference). Seeing I was about to retort she began to attack me with words. "No one wants you here you know. Sherlock couldn't care less. He has me now. He barely remembers you live here. You're just an old, worn out, useless stray that no one cares about. Not that funny little detector, not the Iceman, not you're alcoholic of a sister and definitely not yummy Sherlock, so why don't you just slink off into the dark and vanish, like all good pets do. Honestly, it wouldn't make a difference, Sherlock wouldn't even notice your gone!" 

Each word felt like a blow to the chest, and I felt my heart ache. That couldn't be true... Could it? She smirked in satisfaction, malicious joy shining in her dark eyes and strolled past me and slipped through the door with a wink of her heavily mascared eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry for the hold up guys. I needed inspiration to hit me! For those of you who are rooting for John/Moriarty Jim's plan should come into fruition next chapter. Muhahahahaha! I would've added it in this chapter but I'm lazy and it'd be a huge chunk! For those of you who, like me, don't particularly like Miss Adler she gets her karma. Until next time! And happy diamond jubilee! I shall be playing 'God save the queen' by Sex Pistols! Cause I'm that patriotic!

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction. Just let me know what you thought if you will. Wubberduckzilla x


End file.
